Click or Be Kicked
by LondonLove
Summary: Its been two years since the New Years Yves Party and the Pretty Committee is finally perfect,Massie is in love with Derek and her best friends are still just that.But what happens when she goes to boarding school, a ocean away?Will life still be Perfect?
1. Ciao Clique

THE BLOCK ESTATE

MASSIE'S BEDROOM

TUESDAY 3RD JANUARY

11:00AM

Massie Block was lying on her stomach on her King Sized Canopy Bed,But she wasn't flipping through TeenVogue,Her head was burried into her pillow and she was sobbing for the 50 States.

"Mass,I wish it wasn't true,but you look so pretty,even when we're all upset like ,Why do you have to go?"Dylan sniffed

Leesh passed Massie another box of 19 Ply Luxury Tissues,Inez had bought over 20 boxes especially,

"M,Have you told Derrington?"Leesh asked

"Massie sat up and turned around,Her Hair was straight and fanned out evenly,Her skin was pale and perfectly complexioned and the Blue and White Tones looked great next to her pale January Skin,But her eyes,were something that beauty didn't flood straight back to,they were something tears flooded straight out of.

They were Red,Puffy and Blotchy,Massie Dropped some Rescue Remedy onto her tounge and reached for two cotton pads,she placed 8 drops of Liz Earle Eye Bright on each and lay back,placing them over her eyes.

"Ummm,well No."She sniffed,

"Mass! Your school starts in,"Kristen caculated,"two weeks and four days, You are leaving for England in Two weeks and One Day. You Need to tell him."Kristen's tone softened,

"Alright,I will Okay."The alpha in Massie Came Back,

"Kuh-laire,Text Cam tell him to come over with Derrington in 30 Minutes."

Claire looked up and smiled,pulling out her motorola and texting quickly,she got a reply within a minute.

"Cam said yes,there at His house and will be over Asap."

"Good Job."Massie's compliments were few and rare now,she was too busy swapped the cotton pads for a Gel Ice Eye Mask Pack and fastened it around her head,she couldn't Me.

"9.5"They all chorused,It was true even in Sweats and a Silk Cami Massie looked like a angel.

Kris looked around at the other girls and they all silently nodded,

"Um,Massie,Can You remove your eyemask?"Massie sat up and removed her mask,the results were an eyes still crimson red but less swollen,

"Yes?" We have something to give you"Dylan Started,Alicia handed Massie the Package,It was giftwrapped in Purple wrapping paper with White it was a message written in cursive white ink,around the writing was a heart

"Massie,Heres a Little Prezzie,So You Don't Forget about us,Unlikely Though,We Love You Forever,

Leesh,Dyl,Kris and Claire!

XXXXXXXXX

Massie smiled,"Thanks"and opened the paper,Inside was abook that looked just like the TeenVogue Handbook instead of the Words TeenVogue though,were those:THE PRETTY COMMITTEE of TV fashion ed pictures,were pictures of them,Some of just one,or two or whole group shots,some before claire and some with was the life of the Pretty flicked through the glossy white pages,it was more like a photobook than a guidebook,but no inbetween photos were tips,packings lists,snippets of cell phone converstations in the middle of class and Current State of Union was perfect,Massie started to cry again,but it was happy this time,not just the sad overpowered the happy and once again the tears fell out.


	2. Dior or Derek?

CAM'S HOUSE

CAM'S DEN

TUESDAY 2ND JANUARY

11:15am

"Cam,Hurry UP."Derek shouted at his best friend,Cam's phone vibrated looked aat it.

"don't cum in 20 mins,cum ."

"Shit,Cam,We Gotta Go to Massies Now."

"Okay,okay,I'm coming."Derek looked over the road at Massies house,

Claire texted again,"N O W" Derek grabbed Cam's

arm and pulled him out of the house,

"Aw,Man,I was just about to finish that level."

"Hurry Up."Derek murmured,within minutes they were walking over to Massies,Soon enough they were there,Inez let them in and said,"Second floor,You'll see the signs."

Claire looked up as the door opened,and her gorgeous boyfriend walked in,he smiled at her,next to him was his stressed best friend,Derek Hamilton.

"Hey,Claire"Cam smiled,Derek looked around the room,

"Wheres Massie?"He asked the PC,

"I-iiii'm Here."Massie was lying on her bed,

"Massie,Whats Wrong?"Derek sat on the bed,

"Ddd-erekkk,Iii''mmm."Massie stuttered,Massie block never stuttered,Derek knew something wasn't on.

"DEREK,I'MMMM LEEAAVIIINGGG."Massie cried,she was standing now,opposite Derek and fell onto his hugged,

"What?Is It True?It Can't be?"But the suitcases and tears of the PC told him it was,"But Mass,What about our plans?What about what we said?"

"I meant it,i did,but i can't control this."

"Where are you going? Like another state?"

Alicia shook her head trying to tell derek not to ask,he did though..

"Llllonddooon."

"Like London,England,UK,Europe?London 8 Hours Away London?"

"DEREK,PLEASE,THERES ONLY ONE LONDON."Massie cried feebely.

"Its okay,Mass,Its Okay."

"Guys,Um,Lets go gets some snacks,yeah?"Alicia led everyone out,leaving Massie & Derek alone.

"Mass,I thought....." Derek started,Massie looked up from below him and sighed,speaking softly,

"yeah,so did I, Derek,So did i."

"Shit,Massie, is this really happening?

"I guess it is."

"Are we gonna......?" Derek looked at Massie,

" I don't know,I really don't know,I don't know when I'm coming back or if I will, but i know we have to reach a decision in 14 gives us 14 days to be together,in the same ,God,Derek."Massie looked down and tears slipped silently from her amber eyes,

Derek lifted her head in his soft palm,gently and stroked her cheek,smiling lovingly,

"Massie Block,I Love You."

" I love you too, Derek Hamilton."Massie giggled,

"Good, how about we just get this over with and kiss?"

"Fine by M-----" Massie started but Derek interrupted, softly kissing her lips, no one interrupted Massie block, but for the first time in her fabulous she didn't care, it was Derek,Her Derek. The kissing turned more passionate and the love between them turned into a passionate fire.

They pulled away at the exact same time,

"Wow"Massie let her excitement show,

"Hell yeah Wow,That was the best kiss,in like, EVER!"Derek shouted,

"Your telling me,"Massie was now sitting on derek's lap in one of her white leather moon chairs,

"How about we go find the others?"Massie smiled,

"Sure,in a bit."Derek used his Hand to gently but firmly press his lips to Massies,but it wasn't a forced kiss,it was natural, pieces of a puzzle fitting together, Massie was his Dolce to her Gabbana, her Coco to his Chanel, His Foot to her were in love, and they had only just realised it weeks before Massie left Westchester,Ultimately for good.


	3. Spa Secrets

THE BLOCK ESTATE

THE SPA/GLU HEADQUATERS

THE CLOSET

3RD JANUARY

12:30pm

"Well,well,well,what took the lurverrsss soo long?"Cam joked as Massie and Derek walked in together but not holding hands.

"Um,actually,man,Massie and I,"Derek Started,

"Well,You see Derek and I,"Massie continued,"have decided,"

"That we um,well,"Derek procrastinated.

"Just Spiit it awt,Gawddd" Alicia spat,

Massie nodded at Derek,

"Massie and I have decided we are going to take a break."Derek took a deep breath and started,

"We needed it anyway,we just needed to talk things over, and who knows,if i ever return, it will be happily ever after!" Massie finished breezily,

"Aww,Mahn,I'm sorry."Cam nudged dereks shoulder,

"Mass,are you okay?"The girls crowded round Massie,she nodded fiercly.

It was 4:37pm, according to the Spa Clock, they had been hanging out in the dry section for hours and had decided to head into the Hot tub, The boys each borrowed a pair of Ralph Lauren Swim pants, from the spare swimsuit supply the blocks kept, Meanwhile, Each Member of the pretty committee had their own cupboard where they had towels supplied by the blocks, Bags ,Swimsuits and flip flops of their own. Massie chose a Knitted Missoni print, Alicia an alluring red Melissa Odabash Bikini, Dylan chose a Bandeau, but it was a black one piece backless from Juicy. Kristen Chose a Bright Blue Juicy Couture and Claire flattered a Yellow Melissa Odabash. As the girls exited the changing rooms, The boys wolf whistled, in the time they'd spent on getting ready, Cam and Derek had invited over Chris, Dempsey and Josh who had brought over their own swim trunks, except Josh's were already the Ralph Lauren Striped ones. The guys were already leaning back in the warm water, while the girls slipped in, within minutes they had all sidled up to their crush, Leesh and Josh, Dylan and Plovert, Kristen and Dempsey and there was no point looking to see who Claire was with. Massie and Derington somehow ended up next to each other left alone, feeling awkward, no one was kissing yet, but the music was on high and the vibes were too, the air was full of laughter and jokes. Massie slipped out unnoticed, wrapping a Block Estate Terry towel thick robe around herself, Derek followed wearing the mens version. Massie sat on the sofa of the dry section Derek sat opposite her.

" So, what are we gonna do?"Massie sighed,

"tell them the truth." Derek replied,

" what is the truth Derek, what the hell is it?"

"the truth is we're in love,"

"no, Derek, the truth is i'm moving to London, Long distance doesn't work out two states apart let alone a ocean, I love you, but if we keep going until i leave it will be even harder, than i thought. So lets just kiss and break up," Massie smiled sadly,tears were falling, from both of them.

"But Massie? Massie please."

"Derek, Please, Just go, please." Massie Block had given up, another first in her life, curling into a ball on the club style sofa she watched her true love walk away into the changing room, pull on his shorts and leave, never looking back.


	4. Depression

So this little bit of writing below is kinda like a prolouge except the story's already started:

The next few days were Massie's idea of hell, her life was Juicy Couture Sweatpants and Starbucks. She didn't leave the house, not even for a final visit to the mall which was like a second home. She let Inez pack her bags, every item of her wardrobe, but she didn't care. This was the lowest massie had ever felt, Had ever been and it was like sub zero. She moped around the house, barely eating. As the weight dropped off so did the days, soon enough she had three days left in the place she'd called home for her 14 years. Life was worse than hell, worse than a Canal Street knock off. Everyday her friends dropped by and they had the usual awkard conversation,Massie spent her days with Bean and her PC Book. There was a large section all about crushes, Each of the PC Girls,had pages devoted to their Crushes, But Derrington had eight pages. Massie loved him, and he sure loved her. He Called her everynight

THE BLOCK ESTATE

THE SPA

18TH JANUARY

6:00PM

Massie's life had had the same routine for two weeks, Wake Up,Have a Shower, Wash Face,Brush Hair, Pull on Juicy Sweats and Flip Flops, Lie on her bed while Inez Packed,Sip Starbucks, Take Bean for a Walk, Read teenVogue, Go to the spa and lie there moping for hours. It was all the same. She had given up on life completely, She emerged from the spa with Bean in her arms wearing a matching Light Blue Juicy Doggy stopped still, and looked up. There was a guy with shaggy dark blonde hair, wearing an Armani Top,Nike Tracksuit Bottoms and an A&F Hoodie.

"Hey,Mass."It was Derek, didn't move, Derek walked forward and took her hand leading her over to the Swing set,

"Mass,listen,I'm was my fault.."

" No,Derek it wasn't your fricking fault, it was mine."

"What can I do?"

"I don't know,Derek, but I know that I've never loved anything as much as I do love you."

"I feel the same,Massie,I ditched the soccer team for you."Massie smiled sadly,

"Its too late,Derek,I'm leaving in four days and I will come back once a year or so."

"Mass,how about we just kinda do a long distance thing, more like dating but we don't see other will be easier,I promise."


	5. A New Clique

heloo


	6. London over Louis

**2 Years Later**

**Introducing:**

**THE PRETTY PERFECTS**

**Massie Block:Its been two years since that fatal January in which she left Westchester and arrived in the Future Fashion Capital of the world - London. Since then Massie has failed to return to Westchester, spending her summers partying with friends, going on extravagant yachting holidays to exotic islands and staying with her parents at various hotels around the world. But still finding no time to return to her old is now leader of a new clique - The Pretty Perfects, Massie came up with it,completely forgetting about her old Clique the pretty committee. So what happens when one day,packing for a summer of secrets,sand and sea, she finds a book she was given what seemed like oh so long ago. And decides to cancel some of her summer to fly home.**

**Model:Willa Holland **

**Kayla Sommers:The Pretty Italian-English girl isn't a fake, like Massie's old beta, she's Italian-English,through and through. A Complete Prepinista, she is like England's answer to Blair Waldorf, after Massie of course. Headbands,White and Blue Dresses,Bows and Ralph Lauren Prepster describe this girl from head to toe. But she's a loveable,cute,funny,friendly person, with a killer fashion sense. **

**Model:**

**Diva Montague Jones: Chocolate Brown Skin,Killer Waves, And Model-envy legs,this girl was born modelling. And she knows it,very body concious but very hawt, she is a real laugh and cheers you up when your down. She only eats the healthiest food and is on a constant calorie count, but she still knows how to express herself and she does it through modelling. She is incredibly sporty though and brainy, her dream is to become a model or a athlete. She does adore swimming,gymnastics,horse back riding,golf and tennis most.**

**Model:Chanel Iman**

**Calypso Manners: Calypso is the typical funny dumb blonde,who is suprisingly clever, but she can be a klutz and a bit dumb. She is a born partyer,and wants to be a Socalite. She is realated to the queen and her father is the queen's cousin. She is treated like royalty, living in a palace like mansion which might as well be a palace,she is spoilt rotten by her father, but she's not a snobby bitch,well not to her her enemy's she's like a super sharp louboutin in the arm.**

**THE WESTCHESTER FRIENDS**

**Derek Hamilton:Its Been two years since the two weeks Massie and Derek spent in London Together,just over six months later, When they were enjoying summer in Paris,taking a walk on the last, they ended it,deciding that maybe if Massie ever went back to Westchester,it might be a possibility. But Massie hasn't been back, and Derek still finds himself thinking if Massie still wears the Tiffany Loccket he gave her the day before they split anyway,Derek's not so single.**

**Model:Chace Crawford**

**Alicia Rivera:Can someone say Fanista Fierce? Because that describes Alicia,out of her Massie induced shell,Alicia is bold,bright and oh so beautiful,But weirdly enough the PC's alpha-less, it seems no one can replace Massie,or she tries to forget the name Massie,especially when she's snogging her old besties boyfriend**

**Dylan Marvil:Finally her perfect size,Size 2. But after all thats happened lately,will her size change again? But this fiesty redhead's finally setteled down.**

**Kristen:Still the sporty,academic,genuis we knew and loved. But has she gotten softer,because her grades are more A- than A+**

**Claire:Whats happened to the girl left in charge? The girl kissed a few boys too many,and did a bit more with her first love - Mr herself pregant, she's in the car on the way to the - BAM - Clairebear's in a coma.**

The Buckingham Palace Academy

Suite Number 101.

The Balcony

10:00am

"This summer's going to be the best yet!"Calypso giggled.

" Last summer was pretty amazing!"Kayla added,sipping on her diet coke in a cocktail glass

"So was the summer before!Remember all the partieeess!"Diva smiled.

"And The Boys!"Calypso laughed.

Diva glanced over at the girl who was lying on a Sun Lounger,Over-oversized Gucci sunglasses on,a mini bikini for her perfect body,although it was covered by a cute Jack Wills Striped Tank Dress,reading TeenVogue.

"Maaasssiieeee!"They calleed,

"Yes?"The Model-pretty girl looked over her shades,and american accent always made them happy.

"What are your plans with the folks this year?"

"Oh,you know,just some yachting in the Caribbean and Bahama's on Bill's - Yes,Gate's - Megayacht,Europe as normal, I think thats it though,not much and Mega awesome fabby suprise!"

"What is it,Mass?"Massie Block's new best friend's giggled,

"MY PARENTS SAID YOU CAN ALL COME ON HOLIDAY ON THE MEGAYACHT FOR THREE WEEKS WITH US."

" O."

"MI"

"GAWWDDD"

"YESSSS!"They screamed.

"Imagine,Boys,Sand and Sea!"Diva giggeled,kicking her long legs in the were all wearing Bikini's,the weather was warm and they had a free day.

"OMG,Divvy,That was Alliteration!"Calypso gasped.

"No,Cally,it wasn' is like Amazing Adoring Adam and Annoying Allice."

"Oh,it was kinda then."

"Yeah,kinda,Cally,Kinda."

"OMG,LOOOK!"Massie showed them the TeenVogue spread,it was titled,"Oh Brittania."And the models were the four of them.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

*** UNFORTUANTLY I DO N O T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE CLIQUE OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT THE ONES I MADE UP. KAPEESH?***

Okay,For some reason, Fanfiction is cutting off loads of what I write, I re-read my story while editing it on the website and i see chunks of sentances missing, when i remembering writing them myself and have the full versions on word to prove it. P L E A S E READ AND REVIEW.

LOVE YOU.

X


	8. Hell in Westchester

WESTCHESTER NY

THE MARVIL HOUSE

2ND JUNE 10:00AM

Dylan marvil studied her toned body in the mirror, ever so perfect, it was more of a glow then a tan, her wild locks bounced perfectly and the turquoise bikini hugged her size 2 figure. She slipped on white Havianna's and padded out to the poolside where Kris and Leesh where, since becoming rich, Kristen was more Armani then Adidas. Alicia was more tanned then ever before, spending all her holidays in Spain or the Caribbean with Derrington. Dylan secretly hated Alicia now, she was going out with Derek, and although it was a complicated cycle, she'd gone out with Derek briefly before he and Massie got back together and stayed that way for about a year, the night Dylan was going to make her move, Alicia got in there first, Josh was away on a exchange for a year and she was bored. So Dylan decided to get skinny and become more girl then borl. She still ate, though, but she was a model now and that affected life. But it wasn't just modelling that had affected Dylan's life, it was Claire, Claire had become a true alpha, hosting the sleepovers and the car-share in their Mercedes, the Lyons lived in a 8 mil Westchester townhouse and they were richer than most of OCD. But then Claire turned Slutty, kissing a few too many guys and sleeping with one or two aswell and then Little Miss Clairebear was Miss Mommybear. Then when she was on the way to the hospital,she was in a car crash, and – BAM – Claire was in a coma. This mad Dylan's life hard, the girls were alpha-less, and her best friends had changed. She needed Massie back.


	9. Home Sweet Westchester

The Block Estate 8


	10. The Bitch is Back

The Block Estate Chapter 9


End file.
